1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple but convenient assembly-type table for desk work, computers, and mainly for office use.
2. Prior Art
A table which is assembled by screw fastening and finished as a product is bulky. Conventionally, therefore, component parts such as side frames, a rear frame and a table panel are kept in non-assembled states during transportation from factories and assembled at an installation site. In such a case, when the number of component parts per table or the number of tables to be assembled is large, labor for screw fastening, i.e., assembling labor is increased.
Needless to say, various inventions have been achieved to lessen the number of screw-fastening portions. A folding-type table is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. 5,056,672 and so forth.
Another type has a table panel which is vertically slidable with respect to side panels, so that the level of the table panel can be controlled, and that the table panel can be disassembled/detached. (Examples of this type are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Nos. 59-16428 and 60-91040.)
It is an object of this invention to develop a table which can be easily assembled without much labor for screw fastening or such operations.